Stiff Your Bindle
by biketest
Summary: 7.12 missing scene that totally happened. Dean gives Eliot Ness a handjob.


This takes place after Dean and Eliot seeing Chronos kissing Lila.

* * *

><p>Dean thought he made a fool of himself earlier. He got (understandably, okay) a little over-excited, and reciting lines said by the fictionalized version of someone back to that person probably isn't the best way to impress them. What with his fanboying, "the <em>Chicago Way<em>," and maybe opening up a little too quickly a few minutes ago while they were waiting for Chronos to leave the diner, at this point Dean feels pretty lucky that Ness at least still needs his help. Now, though, walking back towards the car, Dean realizes he might have read it all wrong, because Ness is looking over at him with this fond, half smile. Dean's seen that look before.

Dean realizes, surprised, that he's up for this. Even though there is still a cloud of grief festering deep inside him, a constant presence at the back of his mind, it's currently being dulled by adrenaline and excitement with his present surroundings. He's feeling pretty great. This 1940's getup looks great on him, and he knows it — if he doesn't get some-sort-of laid looking like this he'll never forgive himself.

And the thing is, Ness – well, Ness is Dean's type, as much as Dean Winchester can have a _type_. While Dean was never into the Costner version in _that_ way, the real Ness is handsome, powerfully built, dark-haired and deep-voiced. He carries a gun and doesn't take any shit. Frankly, he's a bad ass. He's Eliot freaking Ness. (The fact that he's considerably older than Dean might enter into it, too, but he isn't going to acknowledge _that_ right now.)

Dean's arm against the other man's chest, he presses him into the bricks of the alley they're passing through.

"What?" Ness asks, startled. He looks around for danger but there's no one in sight.

"You know, in the future, everyone's a bit more... accepting," Dean says after a beat, voice low and heavy with innuendo. "All races, creeds... sexual orientations." He grins, hoping to all hell he's right about this but prepared to make some 'I'm from the future, it's different there' excuses.

"You don't say," Ness replies, understanding, and he's crowding in Dean's space now, leaning in close. Their fedoras bump against each other and Ness breathes out a laugh and takes his off. He places it carefully on the pavement and looks back at Dean, eyes dark.

_Fucking knew it_, Dean thinks as he chucks his fedora to the ground as well. He leans in and kisses Ness, who kisses back, hard and fast. Ness tastes like whiskey and Dean might still as well, from back in 2012. It's amazing. Dean has to laugh a little — he never would have thought that he'd be able to live in a time where alcohol is illegal, but here he is, in 1944 about to put his hand on Eliot Ness' dick. Awesome.

When he pulls back they're both breathing a bit heavy. Luckily, the jacket is already open so Dean only has to hurriedly unbutton Ness' pants. They kiss again, quickly, and Dean rests his head against Ness' shoulder. He licks his hand and then reaches it into the other man's suit pants, wraps it around Ness' already half-hard dick.

He starts stroking slowly, feels Ness twitching against him. When his dick is fully hard and thick in Dean's hand, he starts pumping faster. Ness juts his hips against him and lets out a groan (because Eliot freaking Ness does _not_ whimper). After a bit Dean feels him stiffen and shudder, spurting into Dean's hand.

Grinning, Dean removes his wet and sticky fingers from Ness' now-limp dick. He wipes them off on the alley's brick wall. After a few seconds spent leaning back against the brick wall, recovering with a vacant smile on his face, Ness picks his fedora back up and carefully brushes it off, places it back on his head.

Unable to resist, Dean says, "I guess you're not actually that untouchable, huh." Ness snorts a laugh, rolls his eyes and starts heading back to the car. Laughing giddily at his own joke, Dean follows. 1944 fucking rules.

~Fin

* * *

><p>I have never written any sort of sex before, I hope it wasn't completely off...<p> 


End file.
